The Wrong Babysitter
by computergeeks58
Summary: Elizabeth is supposed to be babysitting D.J while his parents are gone. But things sadly turn upside down for poor, little D.J. What happens with D.J and his babysitter?
1. Babysitting

Ch. 1 Babysitting

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Monster House._

Elizabeth was at D.J's house "babysitting." She had her boyfriend over while D.J was upstairs in his room looking through his telescope. Apparently, Elizabeth and Bones had gotten into it earlier about something. They were both sitting on the couch.

"Bones! I said knock it off! Aaaah! I'm so sick of you! You have no respect for women!" she got up and literally started pushing him away.

"Huh? What does that mean?" said Bones getting irritated as he got shoved.

"Get out!" she yelled shoving him out the door.

Once he was outside and Elizabeth slammed the door behind him, Bones called her a prude and walked away.

Back in the house, Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms as she sat back down on the couch. While sitting there she thought about her problem with Bones. But Elizabeth didn't wanna think about him anymore. So Elizabeth thought about whom she could turn to. She remembered that she was at D.J's house and decided to call him. "Hey D.J!"

D.J stopped what he was doing and came downstairs. "Yeah Elizabeth?"

"Hey come here a minute." she said using her finger.

D.J walked all the way down the stairs and came close to the couch.

"You remember what you said earlier about you being a grown-up?" she asked.

D.J nodded. "Yeah."

Elizabeth scooted closer to him. "Well loser, now's the time to prove yourself." she said looking him straight in the eye.

But D.J looked confused. "Uh what do you mean?"

"I mean doofus, since you're a "grown-up", why don't we have sex?" said Elizabeth with a sneaky smile.

"What? You know you can't do that Elizabeth! You're the babysitter!" said D.J with a frown.

"Who says I'm the babysitter when we're both teenagers, huh?" she asked raising a brow.

"I'm not a teenager Elizabeth! I'm only 10!" D.J asserted himself holding up 10 fingers.

"But you're going through puberty." she said.

"Yeah well…." D.J hesitated.

"Come on D.J! You know you wanna see a girl's body parts. Aren't you curious?" she asked looking seductive.

"Well….sort of." D.J scratched his head with hesitation.

"Come on loser! Don't be a wuss!" she tried to make him feel guilty.

"Uh….ok." D.J finally gave into her influence.

Elizabeth then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed being caught off guard.

"Relax D.J" said Elizabeth taking off her top.

As D.J watched her take off her shirt he began to feel nervous. His heart pounded and he even started shaking a little.

Elizabeth saw him shaking. She grabbed his arm and said, "Relax." She then leaned over and started kissing him.

D.J's blood rushed through his head. He never kissed a girl nor had a girl kiss him. Elizabeth was older than him and was his babysitter. So things were awkward for him. As D.J felt her lips on his, he slowly started to touch her breasts. He'd never made out with a girl before, especially a babysitter. D.J felt intimidated by all of this.

"Squeeze me D.J! I'm not a little girl you know!" said Elizabeth wanting to get turned on.

"Uh Elizabeth….I don't feel comfortable….." he was interrupted.

Without listening to him, she grabbed both his hands and wrapped them around her. "You're a grown-up now! So prove yourself loser!"

Having his arms wrapped around Elizabeth felt really awkward, especially since she was his babysitter. D.J couldn't help feeling so awkward and intimidated.

Elizabeth felt him shaking but didn't really care. All she wanted was to have fun. Elizabeth continued kissing him and eventually kissed down his neck and even wanted to pull his pants down. So she stopped and reached for his pants and unzipped them.

But D.J caught her and grabbed his pants before she could pull them down. "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

"We're going to have sex remember. You're going to prove that you're a grown-up, doofus." said Elizabeth looking him in the eye.

D.J looked at Elizabeth with fear. He couldn't imagine having sex with his babysitter. "Elizabeth! I think you should leave!"

"Leave? I can't leave you here alone! Besides, your parents won't be back til later on tonight around 10 o'clock." said Elizabeth leaning back down to kiss him again.

D.J slowly started to pull away but Elizabeth was too strong for him.

Elizabeth pinned both his arms down with hers and whispered in his ear, "Relax D.J. Nothing's going to happen."


	2. Boyfriend or Ex-boyfriend?

Ch. 2 Boyfriend or Ex-boyfriend

A little while later, Bones decided to go back to make up with Elizabeth. When Bones was halfway from D.J's house, he turned around and headed back. When Bones made it back to D.J's house, he looked through the window to see if she was okay. Unfortunately, Bones found Elizabeth making out with someone else. Someone he wasn't expecting. Immediately he banged on the door with anger. "Hey!"

Elizabeth and D.J both jumped as they were caught off guard.

"Uh who's that?" asked D.J looking at the door and scooting away.

Elizabeth sighed. "It's Bones." getting off D.J.

"Bones? Who's Bones?" he asked suspiciously.

"My boyfriend." she said heading towards the door.

"Your boyfriend?" said D.J with a frown feeling totally confused. If she already had a boyfriend why did she come onto him?

As soon as Elizabeth opened the door, Bones almost knocked her over when he came in. "You got some nerve making moves on my woman, kid!"

"Hey I'm….I'm sorry man! I didn't know she had a boyfriend ok!" said D.J getting off the couch and walking backwards with his hands halfway up.

"Bones! Knock it off! What are you doing here anyway?" she asked holding him back and frowning at him.

"What? What do you mean what am I doing here? I came back to see if you were ok from earlier but you're flirting with this little kid! Who is this little douche bag anyway?" said Bones frowning at D.J.

"Bones! We're not together anymore! Get out!" Elizabeth pointed at the door.

"Wait! You're dumping me? Elizabeth! You're dumping me for a little kid!" Bones began to yell.

"Get! Out!" she yelled back.

As Elizabeth and Bones got into it, D.J didn't wanna interfere with them. So he turned around and ran upstairs back to his room.

"Hey come back here you little doofus!" yelled Bones watching him leave.

"Leave him alone Bones!" said Elizabeth pushing him back.

"I can't believe you flirted with a little kid!" said Bones.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Bones! It's over!" she said getting really irritated.

"You think you can dump me over a little kid Elizabeth?….huh!…..do ya!" he began to get loud again.

Elizabeth didn't feel like competing over his voice. What was she going to do? Scream on top of her lungs, punch him or slap him as hard as she could? Was she going to tell him to leave again? Should she call the police or D.J's parents? All these questions flew around in her head almost making her seem dizzy. Elizabeth couldn't handle it anymore. She turned away from him and tears began to run down her eyes. She let out a big sigh and sniffed.

Once Bones realized that she was crying, he gave her a hug. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." As he hugged her, both sat on the couch once again.


	3. Stressed Out

Ch. 3 Stressed Out

D.J didn't wanna hear them bicker. But what was he going to do in his room? Should he call the cops? What for? Should he tell Chowder what's going on? But what could he do about it? D.J had no choice but to tell his parents. But would they believe him? He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. His father's cell phone rang five times until he answered. D.J felt relieved.

"Hey there son!" said his father stirring the wheel and holding his cell phone up to his ear.

"Dad! I need you guys to come home now! Elizabeth wanted me to have sex with her!" ranted D.J.

"What!" said his father frowning in disbelief.

"Yes dad! And then her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend came over and saw us and wanted to jump on me!" exclaimed D.J.

"What he say honey?" asked the mom looking worried.

"He said that Elizabeth wanted to have sex with him." the father stated looking at his wife and then turned his head back to the road.

"What! Elizabeth would never do such a thing!" exclaimed his mother looking totally shocked.

"Not on what D.J's telling me." said dad.

"Please dad! I need you to come home! And they were arguing earlier." D.J exclaimed.

"They were? Ok, we'll be home right away son!" said his father in a stern voice. He hung up his cell phone. "We need to come home and talk to Elizabeth and her boyfriend!" said dad in sort of and angry voice.

"Her boyfriend? Who's her boyfriend?" she asked starting to sound angry herself.

"I don't know. But I'm going to handle that boy as soon as I get there!" he said tightening his grip on the stirring wheel.

"Elizabeth knows she can't bring people over! Especially boys! Shame on her!" said mom looking disappointed.

Meanwhile, after calling his parents, D.J hung up the phone. He hoped that Elizabeth and Bones didn't hear him. But for some reason, D.J felt like he should tell Elizabeth that he called his parents. So slowly, D.J walked down the stairs to the "lovely" couple and deliver the "good" news. When he saw the couple, he felt so embarrassed and awkward to tell them. "Um….Elizabeth?"

"Um….Elizabeth, I have to go to the bathroom." mocked Bones.

They both laughed making D.J feel even more embarrassed but he had to hold his ground.

"Yes D.J." she answered after laughing.

"Um…I called my parents." He confessed.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief. "You what?"

"Oh you called your mommy and daddy? Isn't that sweet you little doofus! What'd you tell them? That I was being mean to you?" said Bones frowning.

"Bones!" Elizabeth gave him a mean look to get him to be quiet and then turned back to D.J. "So what you tell them?"

"Uh nothing!...Just that you guys were arguing and that they're coming home to talk to you guys." he confessed some more.

Elizabeth sighed in disappointment.

"You mean lecture us? I don't have time for a lecture man." said Bones looking really upset.

"You know what Bones, you should leave! Just leave and never come back!" she demanded looking him straight in the eyes. This time Elizabeth really forced Bones out by punching and kicking him off the couch.

Bones got really frustrated and leaped off the couch. This made him really angry. "Oh really? Never come back? Is that what you want me to do? Well fine then, I'll leave! But don't call me for anything ever again!" looking her right in the eyes with his mean look.

Elizabeth folded her arms and gave him her nasty look again.

"You've been warned." said Bones pointing at Elizabeth and then left the house.

D.J took the chance to head back to his room.

Elizabeth let out a huge sigh and cupped her face with her hands. "I think I need to go out for a while." Elizabeth got off the couch, walked outside to the front porch, sat down on the bricks and just looked at the sky. She replayed everything that just happened in her head and all it did was just stress her out. She needed a relief, an escape route. Elizabeth touched her jeans and felt something that felt like a small box. She couldn't remember what it was. Was it a small gift that Bones gave her that she had completely forgotten about? Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box. It turned out to be a green box with a bunch of sticks in it. She pulled out one of the sticks, closed the box and put it back in her pocket. Just as Elizabeth was about to put the stick in her mouth, she remembered there was nothing to burn it with. Out of frustration, Elizabeth got up and walked to the door to go back in the house and look for the missing item. She looked in the kitchen and eventually found what she needed and returned outside.

D.J. didn't know what Elizabeth was doing. He heard her go outside, come back in and then go right back out. He wondered if she was ok. D.J decided to sneak back downstairs to check on Elizabeth just in case. He got on the couch and looked out the window to watch her.

Elizabeth took out her stick, put it in her mouth and burned it. She breathed in and exhaled the smoke. It made her feel good, as high as a kite.

D.J. couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could his babysitter do such a thing? To stop his babysitter, he ran to the door, opened it and saw Elizabeth.

Being caught off guard Elizabeth jumped, making herself choke.

D.J. didn't mean to frighten her but didn't wanna see his babysitter do something to harm herself or even him. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth!" He stood in front of the door.

Elizabeth wasn't expecting D.J. to come outside and see her like that. She kind of got upset getting caught by an innocent boy like him. After recuperating from her choking, Elizabeth answered. "D.J. what are you doing?"

"Nothing I was just minding my own business until I heard you going in and out of the house. I thought something was wrong." said D.J looking a little worried.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm fine D.J.! Get back in the house!" she pointed to the door.

Feeling embarrassed, D.J turned around and went back in the house.

Elizabeth was really upset for being caught by D.J. What if he told on her? Could she be fired for good? Was this her only source of money? Did she care about babysitting at all? Did she even care about D.J? She wondered in her mind whether or not she should keep doing what she was doing. D.J's parents could be way out somewhere, so what's the rush? Elizabeth decided to keep doing what she was doing. What the heck! She didn't even care what time it was. So Elizabeth just sat back, relaxed and put her stick back in her mouth and blew. Elizabeth couldn't feel more satisfied.


	4. The Wrong Babysitter

**Ch. 4 The Wrong Babysitter**

As Elizabeth breathed in and out, all her problems seemed to just evaporate in the air. While Elizabeth daydreamed, she imagined a car turning onto her street. She imagined that it was Prince Charming coming to rescue her, just like Cinderella. In reality, there really was a car that turned onto her street. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Her fantasy was becoming a reality. Could Prince Charming possibly be real? Could a fairy tale actually happen in real life? Could she really live "happily ever after" just like Cinderella? As the car drove down the street, Elizabeth wondered if it was going to park at D.J's house. The windows were tinted, so she couldn't see who it was. But that was the good part. Prince Charming would be a secret until he's revealed. Once he's finally revealed, he would be so handsome and charming that he'll be irresistible. And to Elizabeth's surprise, the car turned and parked right at D.J's house. Her heart raced. It was truly a dream come true. She quickly dropped her stick on the ground and stomped on it to put it out. Elizabeth quickly tried to fix herself for her handsome Prince. She would be Cinderella but without the two, ugly stepsisters.

When Prince Charming got out the car, he looked old enough to be her father. Something had to be wrong. Was he really Prince Charming or was there something wrong with her? "Young lady, you're in serious trouble!" he said.

"Huh?" said Elizabeth feeling confused.

Then a woman came out on the other side of the car and said, "Elizabeth! Shame on you! How could you bring a boy over when you're supposed to be babysitting?"

As soon as the woman said that, Elizabeth knew who they were. It was D.J's parents. She wondered to herself, 'how did I get fooled into thinking it was Prince Charming?' Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for a lecture. "I don't have time for this." Ignoring D.J's parents, Elizabeth turned to the door and went inside.

"I'm talking to you Elizabeth!" said D.J's father.

When Elizabeth got inside, she sat on the couch and folded her arms. She couldn't go anywhere so what else could she do?

When D.J's parents got to the front door, they smelled Elizabeth's evidence and coughed from the disgusting scent.

Hearing D.J's parents choke on the smoke made Elizabeth laugh.

D.J's parents opened the door and gave Elizabeth hard stares.

Their stares were so hard that they caused her to feel uncomfortable. D.J's mom had her hands on her hips while the father had his arms crossed in a manly manner.

"Elizabeth! You're in serious trouble! What were you doing smoking cigarettes?" asked the father frowning at her.

"I was feeling stressed out! I didn't know what else to do!" she answered out of frustration.

"What do you think you're doing bringing a boy over when you're supposed to be babysitting?" asked the mom.

"Where is that boy anyway?" said the dad looking around.

"I kicked him out because he was being a jerk!" said Elizabeth with her arms still folded.

"Lucky him! I would have definitely handled that boy." said the father wanting to get his hands on Bones.

"And what did you do to D.J?" asked the mom.

"What are you talking about?" said Elizabeth frowning.

"He said you wanted to have sex with him." said the father looking her in the eye.

"What! I would never do such a thing!" she said denying her guilt, putting both hands on the couch.

"Then where is he?" asked mom being hard on her.

"He's upstairs in his room." she pointed upstairs.

The father looked upstairs and called his son. "D.J!"

D.J heard the sternness in his father's voice. He immediately stopped what he was doing and ran downstairs. "Yeah."

"What happened D.J?" asked mom looking at her son.

"Uh what do you mean?" asked D.J not sure what everyone was talking about.

"What did you tell me over the phone son?" he asked.

"Oh...uh...well…Elizabeth wanted me to have sex with her and then her boyfriend showed up and caught us. I felt so confused and scared. That's why I needed you guys." confessed D.J.

D.J's father then turned to Elizabeth. "So you wanted to take advantage of my son, huh? Elizabeth you're fired! And don't think about coming back until you've learned your lesson."

In Elizabeth's mind she felt like she was being treated like a child. So she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fine."

Both parents watched Elizabeth get off the couch and leave. Once she was gone, they turned to their son to comfort him.


End file.
